


Captive Heart

by einfach_mich



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley captures a strange creature in the woods outside of Forks, that will force him to change how he sees Victoria. AU Eclipse, Fire and Ice, Heartfail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wime infected my mind with the idea of this pairing, she deserves credit for motivating me to write this story. If it weren't for Chele681 this story would have never been finished.

**Surprised**

He circles around her unconscious form, perplexed by the incongruity of the last few moments. Only seconds earlier he'd been attacked by some large animal, claws and teeth bared and aimed at his throat. His speed and strength had saved him. A swift kick to the creature's chest sent it flying into a nearby tree. It's heavy body landed on the forest floor with a thud, and immediately melted into the form of a nude woman. She was sprawled out on the wet leaves blanketing the forest floor, one arm laying at unnatural angle, as her dark hair covered her face in damp clumps. He sniffed the air, a damp musty scent surrounded her, but he could not detect blood or decay. Her heartbeat was strong, but her breathing indicated continued unconsciousness.

It was curious and unexpected to find a creature like this on his way out of Forks. His mission had been simple enough. Victoria had left a trail of clues, options for his choosing. She said the decisions were his, could only be his. He treasured her trust and faith in his ability to lead their army.  
 _  
"You're stronger and smarter than any of them. That is why I love you."_

Victoria was generous with her praise, and her love. He smiled as he thought of how she would reward him for his clever plan to use the scent of the Cullen's pet. It would focus the otherwise chaotic newborns, using their hunger to keep them focused and lead them into the heart of the Cullen's coven. The plan was flawless, except for the sudden appearance of this strange creature.

He looked down at the woman once more, and pondered for a moment. A howl split the night air, drawing his attention away from his thoughts and reminding him of the creature at his feet. Were their others like her? If there were, and they were somehow in league with the Cullens...the thought was unsettling. He would have to tell Victoria about this creature. He frowned, knowing that this new development blew any chance of Victoria rewarding him.

Whether she was associated with the Cullens or not, it wouldn't due to leave a witness to his presence. Killing her wasn't an option either. A dead body would draw even more suspicion. He plucked the woman from the ground, set her on his shoulder, and began to run back toward Seattle. He wondered if he could study this creature, figure out if there were more of her kind to be dealt with and maybe divine a weakness in the Cullens' impenetrable domination of this territory. Maybe Victoria would see this as stroke of luck, and would reward him after all.

**Captive**

"Who's there?" She shouted, and thrashed in the chains. He stepped back, watching how she cradled her arm close to her chest. The bone seemed to be healing quickly, another fascinating discovery. She proved to be a very curious creature.

"I wouldn't move it too much, you might hurt yourself more," he told her, stepping from the shadows so she could see him fully.

The sneer made her look prettier somehow. His own lips spread in an answering smile.

"Let me go, you fucking leech!" She spat, jerking forward and immediately flinched in pain as the chain tugged at her injured arm.

"Not going to happen," he said, kneeling down to get a better look at her angular face. Her dark eyes were darting all around, scanning their surroundings.

"Where the fuck are we?" She growled, shifting in the mud. She leaned forward, trying to peer out into the depth-less black surrounding him. A horn sounded in the distance, it's source was hidden from view.

"That's not important. I need you to listen to me," he said, leaning closer and reaching out a hand. She immediately shrunk away.

"Go fuck yourself!" she snarled, rolling her eyes.

"Listen!" He spoke in a stern tone, snapping his fingers to catch her attention. She slowly turned her gaze back to meet his, and frowned. "I will set you free-" she cut him off with a snort.

"Sure, when I'm dead," she replied, clawing at the chains holding her, and let out a soft grunt of pain.

"I have no reason to kill you, if you cooperate," he insisted, leaning closer and reaching out a hand. "I can loosen them."

"What do you want?" She pressed her back to the damp concrete bridge support.

"I want to know about the Cullens. Tell me everything you know about them, and I'll let you go," he said, giving her a sincere smile.

She fixed him with a menacing glare that quickly melted into a loud cackle of laughter, and shook her head. "I'll tell you something about the Cullens..." she said in a low, conspiratorial tone, jerking her chin to urge him closer.

He leaned in, curiosity making him bold.

"I hate them," she growled, and launched herself across the short distance between them. Her body exploded above him. He rolled out of the way and onto his feet. Her hulking form, a monstrous wolf, gave him pause as she turned to launch herself again. He caught her easily, twisting his body to the side, and slammed her into the bridge support, cracking the concrete.

He felt the sudden shift of muscle, and bone, gripping her tightly as she collapsed in human form. She was unconscious in his arms, hot, and trembling with the rapid beat of her heart echoing like thunder in his ears. He let out a laugh of stunned awe. What had he found?

**Doubt**

"In this form she is fast, and strong, but I can take her down easily enough. It's in the wolf form that she is the most dangerous," he said, gesturing toward the unconscious woman chained to the iron support beam of the empty warehouse.

"How did you find it?" Victoria frowned, sniffed the air, and grimaced. "I suppose all you had to do was follow the smell."

"She found me," he replied, puzzled by her disgust. The wolf-woman's smell was different, pine, mossy, and damp fur, like the forest floor after it had rained, but it didn't not bother him. "I thought that we could study her," he continued to explain, hoping that it would help improve her mood. He hadn't expected Victoria to be happy about the change in plans, but he had been surprised to see her so...hostile.

"Clever boy," she mumbled, nudging the creature with the toe of her boot.

He didn't reply, unsure if he could say anything that wouldn't increase her irritation. The creature shifted, and moaned.

"Why is it still alive?" A sneer twisted the beautiful features of Victoria's face as she lunged toward the prisoner.

"No!" Riley intercepted her using his strength to knock her off balance, and tackled her to the dusty ground. "We need her."

"How dare you?" Victoria growled as she struggled uselessly underneath him and finally settled. "This is ridiculous, why would we need this thing?"

She sighed, turning to look at the horizon as he pressed his forehead against her neck.

"She knows the Cullens," he whispered along her smooth skin and felt her tense beneath him.

"Then she can't be trusted," Victoria hissed, and jerked up hard, trying to throw off his body, but he held her down.

"Victoria, trust me, she hates them as much as we do, maybe more," he tried to soothe her, but she continued to struggle beneath him. "Just let me keep her for a little while, get the information I need, and then you can kill her yourself."

"You promise?" She turned her head and gazed at him with a hopeful expression.

"Of course," he sighed as she relaxed underneath him and allowed him to kiss her.

**Negotiations**

He set the food down on the floor in front of her, hoping that she wouldn't throw it at him again. It had taken him an hour of bathing in the bay to wash the milkshake out of his hair and ears. He'd given her a two days with a case of bottled water and a small black and white TV to keep her company in the hopes that she'd calm down and be more receptive to his next offering of food.

The television was in pieces on the floor, but most of the bottles were empty at least. He took it as a sign that she might be coming around. He placed a grease-stained bag a few feet in front of her with a small container of soda beside it. She didn't move from the crouched position on the cot he had set up for her.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" She stared at him, fearless and defiant. Her courage was intriguing. She was far from the trifle that Victoria discounted so easily.

"I'm desperately in love with you," he smiled, taking a seat on an upturned crate.

"Sick fuck," she snarled, reminding him of the beast that had first attacked him.

Feral and ferocious, she was ten times the fighter of any of the newborns. The image of a large number of creatures like her was enough to give him pause, to rethink his plan, and to question Victoria's wisdom. How had she not seen this as a threat? If she had seen it, why wouldn't she want him to know about it? Was it something to do with the Cullen's power to see their thoughts and plans? Or was it something else? Before he could continue on that uncomfortable train of thought, his captive spoke.

"Why feed me if you're just going to kill me?" She grumbled, and snatched up the bag. She tore it open, and devoured the contents in a matter of seconds.

"I won't harm you, if you tell me what I need to know," he replied, trying to sound earnest even as her laughter echoed around him.

"You promise?" She smirked, her inflection sounding eerily similar to Victoria's when she asked the same question.

He hesitated before answering, feeling oddly guilty, though he was unsure why.

"Yes," he finally replied, and tried to look earnest.

It was the second promise he'd made that he wasn't sure he could keep.

**Turning Point**

"Kill it," she commanded, turning back to him.

"I will, after I get more information," he explained, hoping that she would see his line of thinking. "If there are more like her or if I could persuade her to help us-"

"No! Don't tell me!" She shook her copper curls and covered her ears. "Just get rid of it."

"Victoria, please listen, if we don't find out more-" she cut him off with a hard strike across the cheek.

He took the punishment, pressing his lips together, and waiting for a crack in the side of his face to slowly close.

"Riley, I'm sorry," Victoria's stern expressions melted to an apologetic smile as she cradled his face in her hands. "Please trust me. This creature is of no significance to whatever plan you've made."

"Okay," he lied, and thought of how he could hide the creature so he could continue to study her and accepted Victoria's kiss, a reward for his obedience.

"Thank you," she whispered lovingly while he tried to understand why he felt so unsure of his mate.

**Feeding**

Dread pushed his legs to move faster, drove him to leap the distance between the rooftops, and land on the ledge above the small alleyway. The alleyway was narrow, dark and filled with newborns. He could hear their growling and screeches of hunger. They packed in, shoulder to shoulder, at the entrance to the garage where he had been keeping the creature. How could they have found her? Was her scent truly that strong and alluring to them or had someone set them on her trail. Victoria couldn't have known that he had lied, could she?

The thin metal of the roll up door screamed in protest as it was ripped from it's tracks and tossed down the alley. Panic and anger filled him as he jumped from the ledge and landed in the center of the mob. He tore at them with his teeth, tossing them from his path, screaming and fighting his way to her.

"Come and get me you pale pieces of shit!" He could hear her screams above the roar of the bloodthirsty horde.

"Shut up!" He screamed, stomping on the head of a newborn before sending another smashing into a nearby wall.

"Fuck you!" She spat, lunging forward in the chains, and exploded in to a giant furry form. The beast dove into the crowd, crazed and furious.

"NO!" He chased after her, ripping and tearing at the bodies that piled on top of her massive form.

He could smell the blood, and grew even more violent, slaughtering every one he touched. He dispatched them with fevered efficiency until he uncovered her collapsed form. The wolf lay atop a pile of dismembered vampires, baring her teeth, a long pink tongue dangling from the corner of her muzzle. It was a strange expression on such a large creature, almost like satisfaction or humor.

As he neared her the wolf melted away, and she was a woman once more. Deep bruises covered most of her dark skin. She could not stand, but she was alive, still. Even two more like her could prove to be more than enough of a threat to the army that Victoria had built. They would need to at least triple their original numbers, and that was before he destroyed this group to protect his...prisoner.

"That was suicidal," He spoke harshly, lifting her into his arms, while her broken legs dangled uselessly.

"Better to die fighting," she said in a pained cough and blood slipped from the corner of her full lips.

It was insane, but fitting for her. He held her close to his body, and jumped up to the nearest rooftop. She gave a strained cry of pain as he landed. He glanced down, and saw her eyes flutter close, as her heartbeat faltered.

"Stay with me!" he shouted, panic seizing him. Her eyes flew open as she screamed in pain. He frowned and looked up, scanning the city for a new place to hide her.

"Promise," she whispered, drawing his attention back to her. The smooth dark skin of her face was marked by the glittering impression of teeth. The crescent cut through the smooth line of her jaw and made him strangely angry.

"What?" He asked, frowning at his own reaction to the mark as much as at her strange words.

"I promise I won't die before I kill you," her lips trembled as she smiled weakly. Her dark eyes made him feel off balance and confused.

She was insane, there was no other explanation, and yet it didn't explain why he felt so relieved.

**Waiting**

Her skin was clammy, but her heart rate had stabilized. Riley had stood vigil over her unconscious form for two days, unsure if she would ever awaken. He had broken into a hospital, ransacked it for supplies and medicine. He did what he could, easing her pain, and tying her shattered limbs in splints to guide the bones as they healed. The hours passed slowly as he listened her heart drum unevenly and her breath came in wet coughs.

Finally, she opened her eyes and parted her dry, cracked lips to speak.

"Water." It was a hoarse whisper.

He sprung into action, grabbing a glass of water and pressing the rim to her lip. Moving with great care he slowly poured the liquid. She sipped, coughed and spat. Once she had drained the glass, she pushed it away and looked up into his eyes.

"Why?" It was a simple question that he had asked himself many times during the hours as he stood watch and clumsily tried to save her life and succeed by the barest margin. Why did he save her at all?

"I'd hate for you to miss out on killing me," he replied with a shrug, and returned the glass to her lips.

**Distractions**

"The sooner you tell me what I want to know, the sooner you get what you want," he told her in an tone of annoyance.

He was growing tired of this game, trying to get answers from her, and getting only frustration.

"I've told you everything I know," she countered, shifting slowly on the small cot and reached out to him.

"You are sure?" he pushed, dangling her reward just within reach.

"Yes, they only eat animals," she said with a groan and moved forward.

Her yelp of pain startled him, making him drop the bag as he dove to catch her before she fell to the floor. She was healing fast, but he'd kept her legs bound tight to splints to ensure they healed straight.

"Get off me," she hissed, swatting at him even as he gently returned her to the pallet.

"Fine," he growled, scooping up the paper sack that he'd dropped and tossed it over to her.

"Finally," she said, pulling out a greasy paper-wrapped burger and tore open the paper to eat it with relish.

"Good?" he asked, not hiding his disgust. His change had made even the smell of cooked meat completely unappealing to him.

"Yes, even though it's cold," she answered with a mouth full of food. A piece of bread dropped from her mouth, and rolled down the center of her body to land on the small nest of hair between her legs.

He reached out, and brushed it away, unthinking of the gesture until he realized her dark eyes were fixed on him. They stared at each other for a long, silent moment.

"I need to hunt," he mumbled awkwardly, backing out of the small room and quickly ran from the run-down house into the cool night air.

**Comfortable**

"What do your people call you?" He asked, and watched her lips wrap around the thin plastic straw and make a loud hollow slurping sound.

"Harpy, bitch, nag, the list goes on," she replied, burping, and tossing the empty cup on top of the pile of grease-stained wrappers.

Her humor was strange, but it never failed to make him smile.

"No, I mean your name," he insists, sweeping up the trash into his arms and dropping it into the metal barrel in the center of the room. The flames quickly consumed the garbage and added to the stench of cooked flesh in the room. He ignored his repulsion and turned back to see her frowning at him.

"Why do you want to know?" She was rubbing her bandaged legs. He was sure that her wounds were almost completely healed, and yet she insisted that there was pain when she attempted to put weight on her legs. He assumed that the sheer magnitude of injuries may have overwhelmed her body's rapid healing abilities, though he took her ravenous appetite as a positive sign.

"I'm curious," he shrugged, setting himself to the task of drawing water from the sink in the corner of the warehouse to fill a large metal bowl. He pulled a small cloth from his pocket and set it in the warm water and returned to her side.

"Why do you need to know my name?" she said, laying down on her cot with a sigh and turned her back to him.

"I think it's my right to know the name of my killer," he teased, smirking at the shudder that ran through her body.

He pulled the cloth from the water, twisted it, and shook off the excess water before wiping it over her skin. She hissed, shrinking away from the cloth.

"Too warm?" He asked, and pulled back his hand.

"Too cold," she answered, and rolled back to gaze at him.

He felt his lips pull up into a smile seeing the look of annoyance on her beautiful face. She had told him a great deal in this short time of being in his care, though much of the information she revealed only served to disturb him. The Cullens rarely moved outside of Forks. Despite her belief that they were just as tainted as him, she claimed that they had only had a brief period of human victims being taken in their area. She said that the Cullen's claimed that another vampire was to blame for those deaths, but she was speaking from hearsay. Her own transformation took place after the killings ceased.

Still with every new bit of information, Riley found himself questioning what he knew of the situation with the Cullens. If they only drank the blood of animals why would Victoria believe that they owned and feed on the population of Seattle.

"You know I'd be a lot more cooperative if I could have a hot bath and a decent meal." Her playful tone drew him out of his thoughts and made him focus on her full lips as she smirked up at him.

It was strange to have this kind of reaction to someone other than Victoria, but it had been several days since he'd seen his maker, and longer since she'd shown him any kind of true affection. She was still punishing him for keeping his "pet". He slid his tongue over his bottom lip as he contemplated how to properly respond.

"How cooperative?" He finally asked, with a raised eyebrow and equally taunting smile on his lips.

She immediately frowned, even as her cheeks filled with color, and she snatched the damp cloth from his hands.

"Keep dreaming, leech!" She tossed the cloth in his face, and turned her back to him.

The dark crimson color tinted the skin of her neck and shoulders as well.

"I'll arrange for a bath and a hot meal," he said, rising up to stand over her as he dropped the cloth into the bowl of water. "but you better have compelling information."

He turned toward the exit, and wondered if he was being played for a fool.

"Leech!" She called from behind him, stopping him mid-stride.

"Yes," he turned back to see that she was still facing away from him.

"My name is Leah," she spoke softly, pulling the thin blanket over her shoulders.

The knowledge filled him with a euphoria that he couldn't quite understand.

"My name is Riley," he replied, fighting the urge to return to her side.

"Who asked?" She grunted, and shifted under the blanket.

"Get some sleep," he replied, and yanked open the door. "I'll most likely kill you in the morning."

As he slammed the door closed with wide grin on his face, he could have sworn he heard her whisper _Promises, promises._

 **Compromise  
**  
"This place is huge." Leah's voice was filled with awe as he walked them around the living room and shifted her in his arms so she could see out the sliding glass doors.

"I picked it for the view," he said, pointing out the open sliding glass door toward Elliot Bay. The condominium was smaller than he'd hoped, but the building was mostly empty, and it had a large tub that would suit her demands.

"Where are the people that live here?" She asked, glancing out the glass at the skyline of the city framed with the golden rays of the setting sun.

"I ate them," he replied with a smirk.

She tensed, and quickly turned her head to glare at him. Riley laughed uncontrollably, and shook his head.

"They're out of town," he continued to chuckle as the frown on her face deepened. "Honest."

"You've got a creepy sense of humor," she grumbled, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Comes with the sparkling skin and devilish good looks," Riley replied with a smirk.

"Take me to the bathroom already," she sighed, looking petulant and annoyed.

"As you wish," he replied, walking down the hallway to kick open the bathroom door and walked inside.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed at seeing the large tub.

"It has jets," he said, setting her down on the porcelain ledge, and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Whoa!" She slapped his hands away. "I've got this. Go get that hot food you promised."

"Oh, yes...of course," he sputtered, and backed away. "Your bandages..."

"I can manage them. I'll call if I fall and can't get up," she said, gesturing toward to door. He nodded reluctantly, and walked out.

"Hey Leech!" she called out, and he rushed back through the door to find her exactly where he left her.

"I like peperoni and garlic on my pizza," she said with a smile, and he returned the gesture.

"Right," he sighed, turning toward the door, and silently wished that his life could always be so...comfortable.

**Surrender**

He made it to the elevator before he got a strange feeling, like a chill passing over his skin. Doubt like a many-legged insect crawled up his spine as he turned his gaze back down the hallway and stared at the front door of the condo. She couldn't walk yet, her legs were still useless and painful to bear weight on. He continued to reassure himself as he walked back down the hallway toward the condo and turned the doorknob.

"Leah," he spoke her name in a hush as he took in the sight of her standing in front of the sliding glass door.

She frowned, and shook her head as she yanked the door open. Despite his speed she managed to get through the door and over the railing before he could catch her. He landed on the rooftop just in time to see the shift of her body exploding into wolf form before she began to run. As she leaped to the next roof top he closed the distance and tackled her. They went rolling and he landed on his back. The massive wolf laid heavy on his chest, its muzzle pressed against his cheek. He held tight, eyes closed, and waited for her teeth to tear into him, but all he felt was her hot breath on his face. Minutes ticked by as they stayed there entangled with each other, neither one moving.

Finally, He slowly removed his arms off her massive body, and laid them out on the ground, awaited her attack. The wolf snorted, hot air searing his skin. Then the weight above him shifted, and reformed. He opened his eyes, and she was staring down at him with human eyes, a frown on her face. A silent moment passed between them, before he finally had the courage to speak.

"You promised to kill me," he whispered, his hands slowly, tentatively touched the hot skin of her cheek.

"I lied," she sighed softly, closed her eyes, and leaned into his touch.  
 **  
Union  
**  
Their first kiss was savage, his only hesitance was to keep his teeth from slicing her soft lips and delicious tongue. His hands slid over her naked skin, soaking in her heat as he greedily explored every inch of her. He was throbbing for more and could tell by the scent hanging in the air, she was too.

"Son of a bitch," she gasped, rearing back from his mouth, and he smiled. He'd forgotten what it was like to kiss someone that needed to breathe.

"Never knew how much I wanted this," he whispered against the rosy skin surrounding her erect nipples and flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

"I must be insane," she groaned as her fingers slid into his hair and pulled his head closer.

Riley didn't argue, but instead took her nipple into his mouth and continued to tease her as his hands cupped her ass. The fabric of his shirt gave little resistance as she tore it open and slid her hands over his smooth, hard skin.

"Every part of you is this cold?" She shivered as his fingers slid between her legs and he carefully dipped them into her damp sex.

"Every part," he replied, smirking at how her whole body responded to his admission as he slowly slid a single finger inside her.

She sucked in a gasp of air as her body gripped his finger and her nails dug into his stone hard skin. He felt his flesh give just a little and shuddered at the titillating sensation of pain. She had almost as much strength as one of his kind, even in this form. The realization startled and aroused him.

"Yes," she hissed, her hips shifting forward as he slid another finger inside of her and began to move them at a steady rhythm.

His fingers were on fire surrounded by her strength and desire. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment than to feel more of it, to see and feel her riding him.

"Want to be inside you," he spoke against the heated skin of her chin and curled his fingers inside of her.

"FUCK!" She groaned, as she slid her cheek over his face and shuddered, the movement shook them both, and left him dazed.

She tore away the rest of his shirt, her scalding hand gliding down his chest and over his belly to the top of his jeans. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as she quickly opened his pants and wrapped her hands around his length. He was throbbing in her grip and her body tightened around his fingers.

"Leah," it sounded like a prayer and curse, as she gently stroked her hand up and down his shaft.

"What do you want?" She whispered the question against his lips, even as she shifted to straddle his lap.

He opened his eyes to gaze up at her and slowly pulled his fingers from her. She shuddered at the slow withdrawal and gave a final gasp as they slipped from her body.

"You know what I want," he answered before sliding his moist fingers into his mouth and pulled her hips down toward him with his freehand.

He reached between their bodies, and rubbed his head against her entrance to further punctuate his words. The heat was excruciatingly intoxicating. It sent a shock of delight up his spine. He couldn't imagine how intense it would be to be surround by her and this volcanic heat.

"Then fucking take it!" She growled, setting herself over his cock, pressing herself to him.

He was overwhelmed, consumed by the feel of her slowly sliding over him. It was too much, he grabbed her waist to stop her decent. She growled, and shoved his hands away, forcing herself down the rest of the way with one downward thrust. They both gasped and closed their eyes. His toes curled, and she bowed her spine backward, each overcome with the sensation of being joined.

"Move," he spoke first, opening his eyes and sliding his hands along her hips.

She gasped and shifted up, making him groan. Her hot palms pressed against his chest as she continued to move over him and found a rhythm that left him shuddering. He was inflamed with sensation, baring his teeth as she increased the violence of her movements.

"You like that?" She asked with a smirk, continuing to ride him with inhuman speed and strength.

"Yes," he cried out, gripping her thighs, and straining to move against her thrusts.

"Yes, harder," she gasped, quickening her own movements as she clung to him.

He could feel her muscles shift, coiling beneath her hot flesh as her pleasure built toward its climax. She was captivating, dark hair fanning out against the starry sky, skin glowing. He could watch her like this forever. He had craved seeing her like this since that first time she'd parted those beautiful lips to curse him. She was glorious, terrifying, and in his arms. How had he ever thought that he could kill her? The pleasure he felt being joined to her body, the intensity of her touch eclipsed any connection he'd ever felt with Victoria.

She screamed, shaking their joined bodies as she tightened around him and shuddered violently. Pleasure ripped through his body, throwing him over the edge into his own climax, and making him cry out her name. She collapsed on top of him, panting, and trembling. He wrapped his arms around her, threaded his fingers through her damp hair, and kissed her forehead.

Everything had changed, and now so had his plan. He wasn't going to be Victoria's soldier anymore. He was through with her lies and half-hearted affection. The woman he held in his arms was alive and desired him. Leah was all that mattered now.

"Leah," he whispered, and gently shifted her off of his body. "We should get you someplace safe, inside."

He gestured toward the city, the churning sounds of humans filled the air around him.

"And get me some clothes?" She laughed, holding his hand as they rose to walk together.

"I don't know about that," he said, and kissed her knuckles softly.

**Parting**

She looked perfect lying on a lush blanket of grass. The meadow seemed to capture the sunlight, framing her in it's golden light. She stirred and rolled onto her back, the morning dew making her skin glisten. He gripped the branch that he was perched on tighter, making the wood crack under his grip. She gasped, and rose upright, her dark eyes squinted as she scanned her surroundings.

"Riley," she spoke his name in a whisper.

The heartbreaking sound tore at him, but he stayed quiet. He believed that he was doing the right thing. She would be safe with her people, and they would take care of her. He would be free to carry out his plan.

The sound of her crying gave him pause. He didn't understand it. Why would she be sad to be home?

**Resolutions**

"I told him that I could have handled that fucking tick!" Leah's voice was music to his ears despite the jarring tone of anger. She stomped across the moss covered ground as she followed Edward.

"This isn't about that, Leah," he replied with a tolerant sigh, turned his face to the trees, and smiled as he caught sight of Riley perched above them.

Riley smiled, remembering how Edward had so passionately pleaded with Cullens to accept him into their coven...no, their family. After Edward had explained how Riley had helped him kill Victoria, and had told them that Riley wished to attempt to live as they do, off the blood of animals, he savored their comforting embraces, and how they called him brother.

_Thank you, Edward._

Riley thought as he dropped down from the tree to land next to him.

"What the fuck?" Leah stepped back, her posture was defensive. She was as beautiful and fierce as ever.

"It was all part of my plan. Edward and I worked together to defeat Victoria. To keep you safe, so we could be together," Riley's face filled with joy and excitement while Leah's expression darkened with anguish.

"Wait," Edward placed a hand on Riley's arm, stopping him from rushing over to her.

They stood, all three frozen in tension, as Leah's eyes darted between Riley and the ground.

"Leah," Riley whispered, his eyes on her tortured expression.

"No!" She screamed, turned away from him.

It was Edward's turn to move. He closed the distance, grabbed her arm, and stopped her for a moment.

"He loves you," He pleaded, empathy for their situation plain on his normally stoic face.

"I can't," Leah choked, yanking her hand free, and ran.

"LEAH!" Riley screamed, running after her, but she'd already shifted, and disappeared into the forest.

He turned back to Edward, confused and heartbroken, as he watched the older vampire sigh.

"I am sorry," Edward apologized, shaking his head as he continued. "I should have known that something was wrong, given her behavior since she returned."

"I don't understand," Riley said, walking closer, wishing he had Edward's gift so he could understand what was going on in her mind.

"NO, you do not," Edward replied to Riley's unspoken wish. "She is confused about you, especially in light of the circumstances under which...that is to say, she believes that what happened between the two of you was..."

Edward fell silent, grief, and frustration playing over his face as he struggled to explain the details of this heartbreaking revelation.

"She hates me," Riley's voice was a guilty whisper.

"It's not as simple as that," Edward explained with a frown. "I think that this would be easier for her if she did. Her pack does not understand what occurred, they believe...they are saying unsavory things about her behavior with you, but that pales in comparison to how harshly she judges herself."

"What should I do?" His eyes bore into Edward as he pleaded for an answer that Edward didn't have to give.

"You can wait, in the hopes that she will change her mind," Edward sighed, reaching out his hand to Riley. "The offer to join us here still stands. Though, I will understand if you choose not to stay."

"Where else would I go?" Riley shook his head.  
 _  
I love her._

His mind plead with Edward, as he thought of the night he shared with Leah, remembering her smile and laughter.

_"Let's pretend that we're who we were before all this," he whispered, pressing his cold body against her side and slid his hand against her cheek.  
_  
 _"It's not that simple," she protested, even as she pressed her face into his palm._

_"Actually, it is," he insisted, and pulled away to sit up._

_"What are you doing?" She groaned._

_"Hi, my name is Riley Biers. I'm a student at South Seattle Community College," he said, holding out his hand to her, with a bright, genuine smile._

_Leah snorted, and rolled her eyes._

_"Fine," she sighed, sliding her hand into his and shaking her head. "Leah Clearwater, I live with my mother."_

_Riley's smile widened. "Nice to meet you, Leah."_

"Don't torture yourself, brother," Edward whispered, wrapping an arm around Riley's shoulder. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Riley dug the toe of his boot into the snow covering the floor of the forest, a sigh of resignation slipping from his lips. The snow is sticking to the ground. Their wait for the Volturi was almost over.

It had felt as though they had waited an eternity for the sign Alice had mentioned in her note. Now that it was here he wished for more time. Even one more night to hold on to this life and his new family.

Jacob had opted to distract the group. He set up a few fallen trees and built a bonfire, insisting that everyone gather around and tell stories to help pass the time. Seth explained it was a Quileute tradition, while Leah had rolled her eyes and walked away from the growing group of visiting vampires crowding around the fire.

Riley chose to stay back in the comfort of the shadows. There he could pretend to take part in the conversation while keeping an eye on Leah. She also stood apart from the group, leaning against a tree and watching while Seth questioned Garrett at length about his mortal life.

Riley could see the barest hint of a smile pinching the corners of Leah's mouth. It tugged at memories of her true smile—a bright, blindingly beautiful expression that lit up her entire face. He closed his eyes, allowing the memory of her smile and laughter to fill his mind.

"I was looking at South Seattle," Leah admitted, rolling onto her naked belly and giving him a view of her smooth, shapely ass. "There was no way I was going to get into Udub with my GPA."

"Yeah," Riley laughed, placing his hand on the small of her back. "I don't why I was there, but I found mu student ID in my jacket."

"If you have no idea, how are we supposed to play this game?" She glanced at him over her shoulder, that familiar tart expression quirking her lips and making her eyes sparkle with humor.

"It's called using your imagination," he replied, placing a kiss upon her nose and laying back down beside her. "Didn't you dream about your future? I mean, before this happened, what kind of life did you want?"

Her expression shifted, darkened, and he immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing. Though he wasn't sure why exactly. He didn't like the sadness haunting her eyes, or the way she withdrew from his touch.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to play," he whispered, pressing his lips against the hot skin of her shoulder.

"No, it's okay." She shook her head and leaned against the top of his head. "I'm just thinking too much."

"A very dangerous thing to do," he chuckled softly against her hair, and she turned to gaze down at him, a smirk on her lips.

"Do I look like I scare easily?" Her eyebrow rose, head tilting slightly.

"Not at all," he replied with a wide grin.

He could spend forever talking to her, kissing her, and trying his best to make her smile. In that moment it crystallized in his mind. It would be a privilege to stand beside her, to fight next to her, and call her his mate.

For so long Victoria had told him how vampires mated. How they just knew and how she knew when she made him. It had never made sense to him, because despite her surety he never felt it. She was important to him because she made him, taught him about their kind, and told him over and over again that she loved him, but deep in the shadows of his mind he never felt truly connected to her, not in the way she described.

With Leah he felt it. Like an unshakable truth. Like gravity and the stars in the sky. Riley belonged to her and would for the rest of his existence.

"Riley," Edward's voice shook him from his thoughts and plunged him back into the cold reality of the present.

"Yes?" He opened his eyes to meet his brother's gaze and tried to suppress a grimace of embarrassment.

"Could you do me a favor?" Edward gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing all too well the thoughts and memories that Riley used to torture himself.

"Of course." Riley shifted his gaze to the small tent where Renesmee slept in her mother's arms.

She was a sweet child, and even if she weren't his niece he would still think so. It seemed insane that anyone would consider her a monster. After all, Riley himself had once been a monster and a murderer. He knew what one looked like, and his niece wasn't one. The Volturi could come, and he would stand with his family against them. To protect her and the life he never thought he would be lucky enough to have.

Edward placed a hand on his shoulder, giving Riley a squeeze of acknowledgement and thanks. Riley shrugged. His loyalty was well deserved.

"Could you give Leah a ride home?" The words did not register as real to his ears; they were so close to what he had wished and wanted to happen.

If he were capable of dreaming this would be how one would begin. "Me?"

Edward's face was neutral, but Riley could see a spark of amusement in his amber eyes. It was an expression that often lit his brother's face when Riley was feeling particularly ridiculous. Edward would never be rude enough to openly mock his brother, but as Emmett said "you just know he's laughing his ass off at you in his head."

"I mean, of course." He stuttered out his response in a clumsy, graceless manner, wholly unlike a vampire.

"Thank you," Edward said and stepped to the side. Leah was standing behind him wearing an uncharacteristically sheepish expression.

Riley's immediately conjured up a joke about wolves in sheep's clothing, but he knew he lacked the skill to properly articulate it. So he just turned to lead her to his brand new Ford Explorer, a welcome to the family present from Emmett.

As they pulled out onto the narrow back road, he flipped on the headlights and tried his best to keep his eyes on the road. It wasn't the first time they had been alone together. Not long after he helped the Cullens defeat Victoria, Bella and Edward had married. When they returned from their honeymoon inexplicably pregnant, the controversy had split the wolf pack.

Riley could still remember watching Jacob talk with Leah and Seth in the driveway. He could hear every word and silently prayed that Jacob would allow them to stay. It was like a dream come true to have her so close again.

Edward had cautioned him to keep his distance, reminded him to give her time to come to terms with what had taken place between them. Riley heeded his brother's advice, knowing that Edward knew better than anyone the conflict inside Leah's mind. Despite Emmett's insistence to tell her how he felt, Riley knew the timing wasn't right.

So, he kept his peace, while Leah kept her distance. Neither one spoke directly to each other, but she didn't avoid his presence, like she once had. Once Renesmee was born and the conflict was settled, they had fallen into a comfortable acquaintance. Then came the Volturi threat, looming large, and all his hopes for their future were torn to shreds.

He wished he possessed Emmett's courage to speak his mind. Or even a tenth of Garrett's roguish charm. Neither one of them would have as much difficulty convincing Leah to give him a chance. Instead, Riley drove the lonely back roads, strangling on his own silence and fear.

It was one thing to know the truth of his own heart, but he lacked Edward's gift to see inside Leah's mind. There was no way to know if she still cared as she once had. To be sure she didn't regret the time they spent together.

He steered the Explorer into the gravel driveway and put it in park. The headlights lit up the dark house. Sue had moved in with Charlie several months prior, leaving Leah and Seth to live in their childhood home. Riley wondered what it looked like inside, wondered if it had that same tart scent of evergreens and freshly turned earth that was filling his nose right now.

"So," Leah's voice was quiet, but it sounded deafening in the enclosed space, or maybe just inside his head. "You can come in, I guess. I just need to grab a change of clothes."

"Oh, all right," he answered, but she was already out of the vehicle and climbing the front steps of the porch.

He quickly turned off the engine and followed her inside the house. She closed the door behind him and turned on the lights. The living room was sparse but still had a feeling of warmth and comfort to its decor. Pictures of Leah and Seth covered the walls, along with a few fish mounted like trophies on plaques.

"I'll be back," Leah said, leaving him alone as she headed up the stairs.

Riley took a seat on the couch, inhaling the musty scent of disuse, and a vague hint of Leah. It taunted him. Here they were on the eve of an impending war, one that could end both their lives and here he sat. The thought settled upon him like the weight of his own cowardice.

They could die tomorrow. Every last one of them. His family, new friends, even Leah.

He was off the couch and up the stairs before he could finish that thought. They couldn't leave it like this. He couldn't face the Volturi without knowing how she felt, without at least telling her how he felt.

Riley appeared in the doorway of Leah's room. "Leah."

"What?" Leah jerked her head up, looking a little startled, and dropped a few of the shirts in her hands.

"I'm sorry. Let me help." He rushed over to pick up the clothes, bringing them closer than they had been in nearly a year.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, eyes lowered as she carefully plucked the clothing from his hands.

"Are you really?" He took a risk, putting his index finger under her chin and urging her to raise her eyes.

"Don't be stupid," she snapped, pulling away, and jammed the clothes into her backpack.

"Please don't," he pleaded, stepping so close he could feel the heat coming off her body.

"No, you don't!" She spun on her heel, nearly hitting him with her bag. "I've got my shit. Let's go."

"Wait." He grabbed her forearm and held it firmly. "All I ask is that you listen for a few seconds."

He could feel the muscles in her arm flex beneath his grip, but she didn't pull away. "You have two seconds."

"Turn around, please." He released her arm but stepped closer, fearing she would try to leave again.

Leah took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Her eyes remained lowered, a causal air of indifference to her posture, but she wasn't fooling him. He could hear her heart beat accelerating, even faster than its normally elevated rate.

There were so many things to say, so much he wanted tell her, but he knew he would overwhelm her if he let it all come out now. He had this one chance to get it right. So he opted for simplicity.

"I love you," he whispered, gently taking her hand and placing her palm against his chest. "No matter what happens, nothing will change that fact. I just wanted you to know."

Leah's eyes, shinning with tears, rose to meet his. For one fleeting moment he thought he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Then the moment passed and her face transformed into a look of utter devastation. Riley was sure he had not only failed, but he had made it worse, until she closed the distance to kiss him.

He was too stunned to respond at first. She pulled back, tears streaming down her face and slapped him hard across the face. That snapped him out of it. He caught her hand before she could slap him again.

"How could you?" she cried, pulling her hand free from his grip.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded, blocking her from moving away from him and getting a sharp jab to the sternum for his trouble.

She made a run for the door, but he tackled her and wrestled her onto her back. "Fucking damn it."

He straddled her, pinning her hands to the floor. "Answer me, Leah."

"Tell you what?" she shouted in his face and jerked beneath him. "That I love you too? That none of it matters because we could be dead tomorrow?"

The fight left her with the last words, and she stilled beneath him. Riley let go of her hands, leaned down to cradle her face in his hands. Joy and grief warring inside him.

"Is that the truth? Do you love me?" He had to know, had to hear her say it.

"What does it matter?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sorrow and tears.

"Answer the fucking question, Leah!" He growled. But there was a smile on his face, and he wondered if he had finally lost his mind.

"Yes, okay? I fucking love you," she snapped, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and pulling him down into another kiss.

It was everything he wanted. Her burning skin setting him on fire. His hands in her silky hair, her scent hanging thick in the air, and the taste of her once again on his tongue. He needed her naked and beneath him. Need to hear her say his name again, a hundred times.

She tore open his shirt, hot hands pressing against his chest and clawing at his cold skin. He was laughing at her eagerness, his own hands working off her shorts. The sight of Leah's dark legs beneath his palms, like silken chocolate, made venom fill his mouth. She had his pants off his hips in seconds and took hold of his cock with a strong grip. So close. After all this time and distance they were finally together again.

He raised his eyes to look at her face. The grief and desperation in her expression made him pause. He gently pulled her hand away to thread their fingers together.

"Shhh," he whispered, kissing her damp cheek. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not," she insisted with a shake of her head. "We're going to die, tomorrow."

"Nothing is hopeless," he said, pressing his lips against her neck. "I mean, look at us."

"You're crazy," her voice was hoarse and cracked as she spoke.

"And you still love me," he replied with a wry grin and gently kissed her lips, savoring the taste and feel of her mouth.

"Fuck me, I do," she chuckled through her tears.

He kissed her collarbone, enjoying how her body trembled under his touch. "I've missed you insulting me."

"I've missed you too," she sighed, combing her fingers through his hair.

He shifted between her legs, taking hold of his cock, and slowly slid inside her. Leah let out a low groan, her body contracting around him and pulling a guttural moan from his lips. There was no way to describe how right it felt. All he could do was drink in the feel of her body, savor the sound of her breathless gasps and make it last as long as possible.

Leah did her best to thwart his plans. Her nails dug into his hard skin, teeth scraping along his throat, and her hoarse cries all worked to undo him. He hooked his arms under her knees, shifting the angle of her body, and sank even deeper.

She screamed his name, body shaking and tightening around him. Riley smiled, even as he felt himself given in and lost himself in her molten skin. He lapped at her skin with his tongue, tasting as much of her as he could before relenting to the power of her orgasm.

They settled onto the floor, a tangle of limbs and soft laughter. Riley rolled onto his side, wiping sweat dampened hair from her face and kissed her again. It was never enough, would never be enough. He wanted to keep kissing her forever, but they didn't have that long.

"We need to get back," she sighed, breaking the moment with the announcement, and tried to move.

He placed a hand on her hip, pulling her back against his body. "Just a few more minutes, please."

Leah looked into his eyes and smiled. "Okay."

][ ][ ][

He shifted, the snow crunching under his boots. The last time he had seen the Volutri they had taken the life of one of his newborns, Bree. It had been torture to watch her death, not to speak or move to intercede, but he could not. Edward had ordered him to stay silent and out of sight, for his own safety.

Now, there was nowhere to hide. Not for any of them. The familiar crunch of snow signaled the approach of the wolf pack. Two figures moved up to station themselves on either side of Riley. He glanced down to confirm what he already knew, Leah and Seth stood beside him.

Leah turned her head, her dark eyes set inside the wolf face. He felt their connection like an iron rod sunk deep in his chest, linking them together forever. Or for as long as they had.

"Thank you," he whispered, reaching out his hand to comb his fingers through her silver fur.

She moved her head up and then down, in an exaggerated nod. He smiled, a lump forming in his throat. She had no idea how profoundly she affected him, how truly grateful he was for having had the few moments they'd shared. Riley wanted her to understand that he wouldn't trade second of it for an eternity without her.

Her body shifted closer, pressing her warm fur against his leg. Maybe she already knew. He hoped so, and for the chance to tell her later.

They watched in anxious curiosity as Alice spoke with Aro. He watched while the group discussed the fate of his family, and when the other hybrid emerged, Riley dared for the first time to hope that they would survive.

When, the finally Volturi retreated into the forest he nearly collapsed under the weight of his relief. Something shifted beside him, and he looked down to see Leah in human form. She stood up from the snowy ground, completely nude, but he only had eyes for her smile.

It was wide, bright and unafraid. She practically leapt into his arms. He caught her just in time, laughter erupting from him.

Leah kissed him, and it nearly killed him to pull away to speak. "You're naked."

"I don't care," she replied with a shout of laughter. "We're alive!"

Her joy overwhelmed him, made him wobble on his feet, and dare to hope for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this second chapter as a kind of love letter and thank you note to everyone who read, reviewed or generally supported my fan fiction in anyway. For a long time I didn't know how these two could ever have a happy ending, though I wanted one as much as many of you did. Then I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 and it crystalized. I hope this is as fulfilling for you to read as it was for me to write. Thanks again for all your support.
> 
> Special thanks to Jessypt for beta'ing this for me.


End file.
